


When the Castle-Ship is Rockin'

by onlyapapermoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bloodplay, Boot Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cat Voyeurism, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, F/F, Fantasizing, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Makeup, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Sex, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Club, Sex Pollen, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Threesome - F/M/M, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyapapermoon/pseuds/onlyapapermoon
Summary: A series of short (happy and consensual) fics for Voltron NSFW Week 2017 - chapters are labeled by prompt and ship.





	1. Poly/Multiple People - Allura/Keith/Shiro - Attempted threesome

**Author's Note:**

> These should all be fairly silly things, but please let me know if I missed any tags!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura, Keith, and Shiro try to have a fun threesome, xenobiology gets in the way.

Keith twisted around on the bunk upon hearing the door swooshing open. “You talked to Coran?” he asked.

 

Shiro came into the room, the door lowering behind him, and just stood there for a moment longer. He didn’t seem to register his surroundings.

 

“Shiro?” Keith prompted, concerned. His brows furrowed together and he started to scoot off the bunk, but Shiro finally gave himself a little shake and focused on Keith, managing a small smile.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I got it,” Shiro said in as normal a voice as he could manage, lifting his hand to show off a bottle. He shook it lightly in victory. He still looked shell-shocked, though. “Just… Next time, I think we should raid the med bay on our own and take our chances.”

 

“You said that was a terrible idea,” Keith reminded him, a smile starting to curve his lips as he realized what was going on. “You said that it was worth a little embarrassment to ‘not risk burning our dicks off.’”

 

Shiro grimaced ruefully. “Yes, but that was **before** I heard in great detail about the opening ceremony of the Altean Kyrilt’a Festival.” Keith opened his mouth to ask how that had come up from Shiro asking for space lube, but Shiro cut him off with a firm shake of his head. “Don’t ask. Just don’t.”

 

Keith subsided, fully grinning now. He leaned back against his hands, eyeing Shiro appreciatively, since the potential for worry had passed. “It’ll be worth it,” he reassured.

 

Shiro smiled back, the warmth in it making Keith need to fight down a blush, and made his way over to drop down on the bunk beside Keith, wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders. “Yeah, I’m sure it will.” His voice dropped into the low, private tone that always reminded Keith of talking late into the night after a study session, the dark warm and blanketing outside the little circle of light from the one desk lamp they could never be bothered to turn off. Maybe it was stupid, but hearing that tone sent a little shiver through Keith every time – there were always a million people and things vying for Shiro’s attention, but he chose, again and again, to give it to Keith, of all people.

 

He was doing it again now, and Keith leaned in and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s lips, surprising him for just a moment before Shiro reciprocated. They kissed with the ease of familiarity and the heat of anticipation until they were abruptly startled apart by Allura’s voice ringing over the Castle’s communication system.

 

“Shiro, Keith,” her voice was as commanding and brisk as ever. “I need you to report to the briefing room immediately.”

 

Shiro grinned once he recovered from the surprise. Keith sighed but matched it, dropping a last kiss on Shiro before standing up and stretching. He held out a hand to help Shiro up – from the twinkle in his eye, Shiro was considering using it to playfully yank Keith down onto the bunk again, but he went along quietly in the end – and they headed out together.

 

It had taken a long time for Keith to become comfortable with this – “this” being intimacy at all, let alone sharing Shiro with someone – but over the last months, through adventures and rescues and disappointments, he and Allura had become closer, finding similarities in unexpected places and coming to understand each other better. It had culminated in a night of animated conversation a couple of months ago. They had disagreed passionately about something, but for the life of him, Keith couldn’t remember what anymore, because there had been a pause for breath where they both glared stubbornly at each other, and then Allura leaned over on impulse and kissed him. It had ended the argument rather effectively and they both stared, then stuttered through increasingly panicked confusion and embarrassment to find that they both were, in fact, attracted to each other, but each had thought that the other had Shiro’s interest and would never have meant to get in the way of that. From there, they’d (eventually) recovered and they came to what seemed like a perfectly reasonable solution to them both.

 

It turned out that the two of them made a formidable team when they had their hearts set on something. Shiro never stood a chance.

 

From there, it had been the three of them taking trips to the observation deck together, and privately talking for ages whenever they could steal a moment, and kissing shyly, trading between partners breathlessly. Keith had grown very fond of the kissing part. All of it was surprisingly comfortable, and Keith found himself cautiously enjoying the fact that another person was making room for herself in his heart.

 

But tonight, they meant to take a further step into intimacy. They’d found a night when none of them had duties to pull them away and no enemies were likely to interrupt – and if anyone did attack, Keith was going to be very pissed at them – so they could make their individual excuses and sneak off together. The others knew about the developing relationship, but all three of them were fairly private people, so they’d kept things quiet when possible.

 

Keith and Shiro bypassed the actual briefing room and continued down hallway after hallway in comfortable conversation until they quieted on nearing the Castle’s guest rooms. Keith had initially assumed that they would meet tonight in Allura’s room for the sake of practicality – she did have the largest bed – but apparently the Altean concept of privacy meant that Coran would think very little of entering the room regardless of what sounds were coming from it, and Shiro and Keith had simultaneously and firmly insisted on finding somewhere else after hearing that.

 

“Ready?” Shiro said as they stopped at a particular door. His flesh hand rested low on Keith’s back, and Keith reached out so he could snag Shiro’s metal hand and press a kiss to the backs of his knuckles.

 

“Ready,” he confirmed. “You?”

 

Shiro smiled softly and nodded, pushing the door open.

 

The room was well-lit, though the lights were softer somehow than the ones in most of the Castle. Instead of a bunk built into the wall, the bed was against the far wall, large enough to easily fit five adult humans. Allura lounged on it, looking a bit nervous, but mostly like the cat that got a whole flock of canaries.

 

“I was wondering if you’d gotten lost,” she said, teasing and smiling and radiant. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders and she was wearing something more like her nightgown than her normal dress, silky and draped over her body where she laid on her stomach, elbows propping her up so she could watch them enter.

 

She sat up as Keith and Shiro walked in, the door swooshing shut behind them. “Princess,” Shiro greeted, teasing her right back. “If we got lost, it was only because we were thinking of you.”

 

Keith groaned and slapped Shiro’s shoulder, then went to greet Allura with a kiss. “It’s good to see you,” he said quietly, and her smile softened.

 

“And you as well,” she said, and the sincerity in her voice always made a bit of him glow with warmth. “Now,” she said as she tossed her hair, pulling away and leaning back on her hands. “I do believe we had something planned…”

 

Keith was momentarily stumped to come up with something suitably flirty in response to that, but it turned out not to matter anyway, because there were broad hands grabbing him around the waist from behind and Shiro, wickedly cheerful, saying, “Here, I think I can help get that going…” and picking Keith up bodily so he could fucking toss him through the air over Allura’s head and onto the bed behind her.

 

Keith did **not** yelp as he went flying.

 

“Shiro!” Allura chided, sounding delighted. Keith bounced on the mattress behind her. She laughed again when Shiro joined them on the bed a little too boisterously, making both her and Keith bounce again, and let him lean in to kiss her, too – and then trapped him in a headlock, making him squawk. “Keith!” she called, “Come help me!”

 

Of the three of them, Allura needed the **least** help with holding anyone down, but Keith joined in gleefully all the same, and within moments they were all three wrestling like children, laughing and roughhousing and letting the stress of their lives and positions fade into the background for now.

 

Keith wasn’t sure when, but at some point the air shifted, and their tussling became gentler and less playful, hands sliding over bodies with intent. Shirts were discarded and Allura’s gown slipped down her shoulders, and soon mouths joined hands in their roaming. Panting and laughter gave way to the occasional moan or sigh, voices twining together as their bodies did. The sheets beneath them were rumpled and already hanging half off the bed, and soon Allura’s gown was puddled around her waist.

 

They had already been shirtless around each other, but Keith still found himself breathless at the sight of his – lovers or something? – without anything covering them. Shiro, as he’d imagined guiltily as a cadet and less-guiltily in recent months, was muscled and firm, scars snaking across his skin but not detracting from his looks, no matter what Shiro thought sometimes. Keith ran his teeth delicately over a nipple and Shiro groaned, metal hand coming down to cup the back of his head. Allura was just as beautiful, lithe and smooth and shining in the light. She twisted like a cat as Shiro ran another hand down her spine while they kissed.

 

“Do you mind?” Shiro breathed, and Keith only knew what he was talking about because a glance downward showed Shiro’s flesh hand hovering between Allura’s legs.

 

There was the sound of another kiss, then Allura said, a smile in her voice, “Of course, but you both should probably take your own pants off, first.”

 

Keith looked up and Shiro looked down and they exchanged a brief puzzled look before shrugging. They each shimmied out of their pants, Shiro making a show out of it while Keith just got the damn things out of the way.

 

They both sat there for a moment completely bare, glancing at each other with appreciation. Keith felt his lips part as he took Shiro in, and Shiro looked like he was actually blushing.

 

When they both looked up, Allura was eyeing their crotches curiously.

 

A beat.

 

“We’ll show you ours and you’ll show us yours?” Shiro tried, smiling despite the weak joke.

 

Allura rolled her eyes fondly. “I’m still working on that part, silly.”

 

Keith didn’t know if it was being part-alien himself, but sometimes he got the sense that something wasn’t translating fully into a human concept. Despite the sexy situation, he was getting that sense now. “Um, Allura?” he asked cautiously. “Weird question, but could you join us in… being naked for a second?”

 

Allura blinked, but didn’t look insulted. “Of course,” she said, and sat back, wriggling her hips and tugging until her gown was down around her thighs, and then off.

 

Keith blinked, too.

 

Shiro actually stared.

 

“What?” Allura said, “Is something wrong?”

 

Allura wasn’t bothering to put her thighs completely together, and that made it abundantly clear that there was nothing between them. Well – Keith blinked again – there was skin, obviously, and a dusting of white hair, but the skin was smooth and unbroken as it sloped down between her thighs. Nothing dipped inward and nothing projected out.

 

“Huh,” Keith said.

 

“What?” Allura said, starting to sound defensive. “I haven’t had a chance to really look at you yet.”

 

Shiro was shaking himself back to awareness, and he smiled at Allura. Keith could see the moment Shiro decided that he’d seen weirder, and he leaned in to kiss Allura sweetly. “Sorry, we were just surprised. I guess we should have thought to ask what our species actually did during sex, first.” His smile turned a bit rueful.

 

Allura returned the kiss, but still seemed confused when they broke apart. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that I should have checked in with you, asked what intimacy looked like to Alteans.”

 

Allura looked even more confused. “It looks like whatever your species does. I assume from the external nature of your genitals that males of your species insert them inside of a partner, correct?”

 

Shiro nodded dumbly.

 

Keith had no idea what was happening anymore, but his erection was wilting a little.

 

“Is there anything about human females’ genital orifices that I should know?” she asked, looking between them. “Your genitalia are fairly straightforward, so I assume it’s a simple sheath-like structure of roughly the same dimensions, but what about these?” Allura reached out to lightly brush her fingers against Keith’s scrotum and he jumped a little on reflex. She drew her fingers back quickly and frowned, looking unsure.

 

“Sorry,” Keith muttered, “it’s a bit… sensitive?”

 

Allura nodded, looking a little placated, but still was looking between the two of them and their crotches. Keith noticed that Shiro was slowly losing his erection, as well.

 

“Give me a second,” Shiro said slowly. “Do you mean that Alteans are able to shape-shift… there, too?”

 

“Of course!” Allura blinked at him. “I told you, we were excellent diplomats. Our gametes aren’t compatible with many species that I know of, but we had to be able to simulate lovemaking, since it’s such an important bonding process for some races.”

 

“Huh,” Keith said again. It looked like Shiro was processing the thought that the Alteans were literally sexy space diplomats. Keith heard himself say, “Wait, so you just see someone’s junk and you can…”

 

Allura huffed, crossing her arms and briefly distracting Keith by pushing her breasts up temptingly. “When an Altean is preparing to be intimate with another species, they will assess the situation and then form an orifice or extrusion as is helpful.” She sounded like she was reciting something from memory and wow, did Keith not want to think too deeply about Altean sex ed now. She continued, “It’s very simple from there to tailor it to the alien in question.”

 

“Oh,” Keith said, and nodded. In retrospect, he didn’t know what he’d been expecting.

 

“Huh,” Shiro said now, brow furrowed, but it didn’t look like he was thinking unpleasant thoughts. Keith groaned, recognizing the face Shiro would make when he was handed the flight manual for a new type of ship – Shiro was going to study this until he knew it by heart and could nail (heh) the performance. “So how would two Alteans have sex?”

 

In the end, no one ended up being penetrated by anything that night, but they did come up with some good ideas for the next time.


	2. Kink - Shiro/Keith - undercover at a BDSM club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro go undercover at a BDSM club, Keith Doms and boot worship happens.

“This is so weird,” Keith muttered under his breath, and Shiro wasn’t being told to speak yet, so he just nodded his agreement.

 

The honeycomb of rooms was surprisingly open, one flowing into the next through open arched doorways that were tall enough to accommodate even the taller aliens. The equipment leaning against the walls and standing free in the middle of the floor was hard to categorize, but there were some reassuringly familiar shapes. At least the lighting was like the few clubs Shiro had been to on Earth; dim enough to make things feel intimate despite the public setting, but bright enough to make out what was happening around the rooms.

 

On one side of the room they were in, an alien shaped something like a ten-legged starfish with a face was pinned to a wall with many thick metal bindings, making an odd garbled screaming sound around something stuck in its mouth. A more bipedal alien was straddling a bench shaped like a freestanding “U”, tentacle-like arms tied to the side behind it and leaning forward against the other side, mashing lips with a similar creature that was holding a device crackling with electricity. Mostly, a motley variety of aliens lounged around the room on couches or occasionally on the floor at someone else’s feet, chatting softly or watching the activities around them.

 

“You okay?” Keith asked quietly, sending Shiro a concerned glance.

 

Shiro nodded again. He’d been worried that the happenings of the club would set off his memories of actual torture, but he and Keith had discussed the parameters of what might happen to him in detail and besides, the oddly friendly atmosphere and the comfortable soft press of something like leather around his throat were enough to put him at ease, somehow.

 

Keith’s concern melted into a wicked grin, and he tugged at the slim silvery chain leashing Shiro to a strap on his wrist. “Good.” He didn’t explain his thoughts further, just eagerly set off farther into the club. He dragged Shiro behind him with casual ease, a confident set to his shoulders that Shiro loved seeing in a context where it didn’t mean getting into trouble, for once. Keith was obviously excited to finally get to take Shiro out like this beyond the privacy of their rooms.

 

It wasn’t exactly a vacation from their duties, but Shiro was glad this mission had come up, anyway.

 

-

 

“It’s a **what**?” Pidge had said, wrinkling her nose.

 

“A sort of pleasure lounge,” Allura clarified, clearly wishing she could be talking about literally anything else. “But one in which the… participants… derive pleasure from things that would seem painful to most.”

 

“So it’s an alien BDSM club,” Keith said bluntly over the sound of Lance’s startled bark of laughter.

 

Shiro could feel the tips of his ears going red. “So, ah,” he said, hoping his voice stayed steady, “What are the mission parameters?”

 

Allura brightened a little. “Right. It would be safest to send two of us in to infiltrate; just one would open the infiltrator up to invitations from others, but a pair can pretend to be bonded and shouldn’t be interfered with.” Ignoring Lance’s hopeful eyebrow gestures at her, she continued, “Our contact can be found in one of the back rooms, but permission to enter those is only granted after at least two vargas of the participants looking like they belong there. This… would require the two who go to actually participate in some of the activities present.” She looked apologetic. “The Castle has a store of clothing and accessories that should help them blend in.”

 

“ **Not** asking why we have those,” Pidge muttered, spooked.

  

Allura ignored her and looked around the group, her cheeks flushed a pleasant bluish color in stubborn embarrassment. “So, who is willing to volunteer? I understand that this is a delicate situation, but our contact has information that may be very helpful.”

 

There was an awkward silence, so Shiro cleared his throat and said, “I should probably go. Allura, you might be easily recognized, Pidge is definitely out,” Pidge nodded firmly “and Lance, I’m sorry, but I’m worried you might end up out of your depth somehow.”

 

“Wait, hey!” Lance sputtered. “I could handle this! And Allura knows the most about the contact, so really, it should be me going with her.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Allura said decisively, an eyebrow twitching.

 

“Um, what about me?” Hunk asked, looking uncertain. “I don’t have to go, do I?”

 

Shiro shook his head. “I should probably take Keith along.” He really hoped no one asked why. There were some things about his and Keith’s history that he wasn’t sure the others needed to know.

 

Keith looked smug.

 

While Lance sputtered, starting to object and then realizing a little too late that expressing jealousy in this situation might be a bit weird, Allura cautiously reminded Shiro, “This will involve one of you inflicting pain upon the other.”

 

“I think I can handle that,” Shiro had said, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “Keith can do the… inflicting, and it will be fine.”

 

In his peripheral vision, Allura looked concerned. “Are you sure? You will remember that you can say no, right? The mission is important, but not more important than your… safety.” All the others were nodding solemnly, except for Keith, who looked like he was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

 

“Yeah,” Shiro said, his voice strangled. “I’ll remember that. I think we’ll be fine, though.” He was sure he was red as a beet right now, and hoped like anything that the others all thought it was just from the awkwardness of the situation.

 

“Yeah, I trust Shiro.” Shiro turned a grateful look toward Keith, at least until Keith continued with faux-innocence, “He knows what he can handle.”

 

Shiro schooled his expression into what he hoped was a dutiful one, and plowed through the deafening silence to straighten out the details of their plan.

 

-

 

Now Keith strode confidently through the second room, smaller than the first, with an attitude that didn’t betray this was his first time in a dungeon, but open curiosity that kind of did. Shiro trailed obediently behind him, keeping his chin high but his eyes low. He had to keep reminding himself that Keith was the lookout this time; the aliens on this planet were no friends of the Galra and there was little risk, given the location’s reputation for safety and security, but learned hypervigilance was hard to let go of. He let out a slow breath as Keith navigated them around a large free-standing cage with two blindfolded aliens writhing together inside (there were at least six blindfolds necessary between them). He trusted Keith. Keith had this, he’d even been allowed to keep his knife – supposedly to play with, but in reality for defense if anything happened… okay, and also to play with – and Shiro didn’t need to do anything but relax and listen to orders.

 

They’d even found a binder for Shiro’s arms that rendered the Galra one useless until Keith used the command word. There had been some debate about that, but they eventually decided that the risk of it accidentally activating in the club was greater than the chance they’d need it before Keith noticed a danger, and the anxiety attached to the former situation would be an issue keeping Shiro from blending in. Shiro knew he wasn’t really defenseless this way, even with his arms tied behind his back, each hand grasping the opposite elbow inside a smooth metal sleeve that came partway up his biceps, but something in him inexplicably relaxed as soon as the sleeve clicked into place and activated. He and Keith had discovered that Shiro now had a hard time letting go if he was conscious of his arm as a potential danger to his partner, so they’d found workarounds, and they’d established that Shiro could “come up” in time to defend himself if Keith deemed it necessary – it might not be the most pleasant experience, but it was still possible.

 

They meandered around the club aimlessly for a time, Keith pausing every now and then to examine a piece of equipment thoughtfully. Shiro felt himself starting to drift. There was quiet alien chatter all around them, but something about the tone stayed low and pleasant, and he was constantly aware of Keith’s presence as a steady tug at his neck and a pair of shiny black-booted feet in front of him.

 

The leash went slack and Shiro stopped automatically. Keith had paused them in front of something again, and a split-second glance up showed that Keith had his head tilted curiously to the side, observing the large furry creature in front of them fellating what looked like a scorpion on its hind legs with a fluffy, stinger-less tail. Part of Shiro wanted to look closer and see if the scorpion-looking alien actually had a traditional phallus or something more appropriate for an arthropod, but Keith was moving and the thought slid right out of Shiro’s head.

 

“Come here,” Keith was ordering, sitting down on a free couch and spreading his knees to make a space between his feet for Shiro. Shiro settled down as gracefully as he could, Keith’s hand on his shoulder to turn him around and guide him. Keith arranged Shiro to his satisfaction until Shiro was sat on the floor between Keith’s legs and leaning his head back against Keith’s lower chest, the height difference and low couch making it easy for Keith to slump down and rest his chin comfortably on top of Shiro’s head.

 

Keith sighed happily, his toned arms coming down to rest over Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro had made jokes in the past about Keith’s cat-like tendency to drape himself over his body, but he could never bring himself to complain, and right now the slumped posture just felt like completely-assured possession. He relaxed against Keith, his bound arms pressed against the seat of the couch, and let himself drift in the solidity Keith surrounding him offered.

 

It startled Shiro a little when Keith’s fingers began idly skimming over his chest, but Keith paused and waited for Shiro to relax again before continuing. His callused fingertips touched and dragged and stopped every now and then to give the skin a little pinch, circling close to his nipples but always skittering away the second Shiro’s breath quickened in anticipation. It was sweet and a little maddening, and exactly what Keith liked to do when they had the time to really play. Shiro found his eyes glazing a little as the touches continued on and on, nails sometimes entering the game, the furry creature in front of them now making muffled roars of pain and ecstasy as a new alien striped its back with a thick, oddly yielding rod.

 

Vaguely, Shiro was aware of Keith’s touches getting bolder, but he still started when Keith’s fingers latched on to both of his nipples and squeezed. He gasped and his back arched, pressing his chest toward Keith’s hands, and he heard himself whine when Keith pulled his fingers away. The background sounds of chatter and heavy thumps and screams seemed so unimportant now. “Shiro…” Keith said warningly, too quiet for anyone else to hear. Shiro swallowed and slumped back again, pulling his shoulders back and making his posture as vulnerable and inviting as he knew how. 

 

Keith chuckled, the puff of breath ruffling Shiro’s hair, and he indulged him. His fingers returned, lightly pinching Shiro’s nipples to start with, then giving soft little twists when Shiro groaned and gave in fully, too distracted to even present himself invitingly anymore. Shiro was conscious, somehow, of Keith smiling, but his world was narrowed down to the exquisite little jolts Keith was sending through his chest and the warm press of Keith’s legs caging him in, keeping him contained. Liquid heat trickled through him, making him distantly aware of how tight the shorts he’d been dressed in were. The slick-looking black material strained over his crotch and he unconsciously bucked up against the restriction.

 

Keith’s breath was hot and coming heavier above his head, and Keith gave a final hard pinch to his nipples, the sting harsh and lovely. Shiro gasped, and rolled his hips up again. Keith laughed breathily, and pushed at Shiro’s shoulders.

 

Shiro went where he was pushed, still dazed but willing to cooperate. “Come on,” Keith said, a bush riding high on his cheeks and his hair attractively tousled already. “I saw you staring at these boots earlier.” His eyes were teasing but heated. “I like them, too, but after ten thousand years in storage, I think they could use a good cleaning, huh?”

 

While prodding and tugging at Shiro, Keith’s eyes flicked down, and Shiro managed to blush a little while he cooperated and turned, aware of how red and swollen his nipples probably were, his pectorals scored with raised red lines from Keith’s nails.

 

 

Soon, Shiro was facing Keith on his knees, his back to the scene going on before them, and Keith tugged his leash forward and down so that Shiro’s head was pulled directly toward Keith’s right foot.

 

Shiro went with it, shakily lowering himself the rest of the way when the leash went slack, balancing awkwardly on his knees with his arms bound behind him. He was aware that his ass was angled into the air in this position, the black material covering it probably catching the dim lights, but a nervous glance up showed that Keith seemed pleased, and any nervousness melted away.

 

Taking a breath of the air that, this close, smelled like whatever this Altean version of leather was, Shiro leaned in and pressed his lips to the toe of Keith’s boot. The material didn’t feel quite like leather, but it was thick and just barely yielding and it had an odd texture all its own. And it was Keith’s. Shiro peppered a few more kisses across the top, working his way around the laces. He leaned around and kissed the side of it more slowly, trailing his mouth up to just above the edge of the boot where Keith’s pants were tucked in, and he kissed that spot tenderly, lingering for a moment.

 

Keith’s hand was gentle in his hair as it directed him back down, and Shiro went. His bangs were flopping in his face, but it didn’t matter because Shiro’s eyes had drifted closed anyway. His kisses grew softer and open-mouthed, and with the encouragement of Keith’s hand stroking his hair, Shiro started to give the material little kitten-licks. It didn’t taste of much, not like the heavy taste of Earth leather, but that wasn’t what this was about. This was about worshipping whatever Keith saw fit to present him with, and Shiro had more faith in Keith, especially now, than in any shrine.

 

Shiro licked more purposefully and longer, and lost track of time as the boot became shiny and polished from his tongue. Keith tugged him over to the other boot, and he went willingly.

 

Shiro was losing track of anything past the smell and taste of Altean leather and the soft grip of Keith’s hand in his hair, so he barely heard the conversation happening above his head. Keith was talking to someone, but it didn’t matter because he hadn’t indicated that Shiro should stop, so Shiro wouldn’t.

 

It took a second to register that Keith was tugging lightly at his hair. When it did, Shiro looked up, his mouth still hanging open a bit unconsciously.

 

“Hey,” Keith said, a warm, assured smile on his lips. He shifted his hand from Shiro’s hair so he could cup Shiro’s chin and lift it to make him look at Keith’s face. There was a noticeable bulge in the front of Keith’s pants that made Shiro’s mouth water even more, but he made himself focus for Keith. “The nice man behind you asked if he can spank your ass, alright? I told him he could, but starting softly and only two hits for each hand. I don’t want you to count this time, I want you to keep concentrating on me. Do you understand?”

 

It took a moment for Shiro to fully understand Keith’s words, but once he did, he swallowed hard and nodded as much as he was able in Keith’s firm grip.

 

“Out loud,” Keith reminded him with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

“Yes, I understand,” Shiro got out.

 

“Good.” Pleased, Keith let go of Shiro’s chin and let him bend down again to lavish his boots. Shiro was even more aware now of his ass in the air, fully vulnerable to whomever Keith had lent it to, but that was Keith’s decision and Shiro knew he wouldn’t let anything happen that would harm him.

 

There was a bit more discussion going on, but Shiro tuned it out easily and returned to his task. He barely sighed against the boot at the first hit, more of a testing tap than anything. The stimulation to something other than his mouth or scalp was a bit startling, but it was gentle enough that the pain didn’t even register.

 

The next hit hurt a bit more, and he had to flinch at the third, but he stayed in place and loyally kept laving his tongue in the gaps between the laces. The spank after that stung even more. Shiro gasped, but the breath meant he took in the now-familiar scent of the boot’s material, and he stayed centered and comfortable.

 

Keith had told him not to count, so Shiro just endured the blows as they came. His ass was beginning to burn even between hits, and each time a hand landed it was like a flash of fire through the seat of his shorts. He was starting to gasp hard at each spank, head jolted forward each time until he was sure the boot’s laces would be indented on his forehead, but he kept his eyes closed and fixated on Keith’s boots, cleaning them, worshipping them.

 

After a gasp that actually hurt Shiro’s chest, the blows paused, and Keith tugged at his bangs again. Shiro slit his eyes open, and Keith was looking down on him with furrowed brows. “Green?” Keith asked softly.

 

Shiro started to nod, then remembered, and echoed, “Green.”

 

Keith nodded and pushed Shiro’s head back down roughly, and it started again. The hits were faster, and harder, and Shiro was forced to carefully worship less and just let his mouth be slid around the boot’s surface more with the force of each spank. His ass burned, and something about it made his cock jerk in his shorts each time a hand landed, the pressure of his shorts getting tighter and tighter.

 

He wasn’t aware of when he started making a high noise in his throat, but it rose into almost a broken shriek as a particularly resounding hit landed. And then there was nothing.

 

Shiro panted against Keith’s boot, his cheek resting against the side of it, but he sluggishly lifted his head enough to resume kissing it. His ass stung in the way that meant bruises for a week, but Shiro’s mind was solely interested in pleasing Keith, and he had to clean Keith’s boots to do that. He barely heard the talking that happened, or the sound of retreating footsteps – too many feet, like there had been too many hands – but it didn’t matter.

 

“That was good,” Keith was murmuring, stroking his hair away from his face, and that did matter. “That was so good. You did well.”

 

Shiro felt a warm glow in his chest as Keith hooked a finger under his collar and tugged, lifting Shiro back into a kneeling position, Shiro’s lips tingling and feeling swollen still. At Keith’s direction, he shuffled forward on knees that had gone a bit numb from kneeling so long until his face was pressed up against Keith’s chest.

 

“Good job,” Keith praised, hugging Shiro’s head to him and dropping a kiss on his hair. Shiro slumped against him, not entirely sure his muscles were working anymore. His ass burned where it rested above his feet and he let himself drown in the swirl of sensations.

 

Keith held him like that for a time, their breathing synchronizing into something soothing, the sound of Keith’s heart beating loud against Shiro’s ear.

 

Shiro was barely aware of anything, even the insistent pressure of his dick in his shorts, but he still moved obediently when Keith pushed him back a bit, making him sit more directly over his aching ass. He winced, but stayed. Keith was regarding him fondly, pupils blown wide and dark. “Good boy,” Keith said, his hands dropping down to his own fly. Shiro couldn’t drag his eyes away as Keith undid the fastenings and pulled his cock out of his pants, thickened and familiar and flushed darker than anywhere else on Keith’s body. The smell hit Shiro like the Altean leather hadn’t, and he had to swallow back an eager rush of saliva.

 

Keith gave the back of Shiro’s head a little push, and that was all the permission Shiro needed to open his mouth and lean forward.


	3. Secrets - Keith/Lance - frottage and friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance think they're being sneaky when they hide and rub off on each other. They aren't.

“Do you think they know?” Lance panted.

 

“How would I know?” Keith retorted, breathless. “Hunk tells you everything, you’d know if they knew before I did.”

 

Lance pouted a little, despite the flush tinting his skin. “I’m a terrible friend for not telling him,” he moaned as he paused his movements, flopping his head back dramatically and mussing his hair against the sheets.

 

Keith sighed, a hint of a growl in it, though whether that was from impatience or something else was up to debate. “Can we **not** talk about Hunk right now?” He reached one hand down and grabbed a handful of Lance’s ass in hopes of distracting him.

 

It worked. Lance’s hips stuttered forward, the fly of his pants catching a little on Keith’s. “Okay,” Lance said, voice breathy but not gone, and Keith wondered (with more appreciation than he liked to admit) for the millionth time if there was literally anything that would keep Lance from talking – no, the obvious didn’t work, somehow. “Can I talk about you, then?” Lance asked, a smile curving his lips. “You’re reasonably hot, and you’re right here, so. Good subject, right?” He breathed hard and kept rutting against Keith, working back and forth between Keith’s hand on his ass and Keith’s clothed dick.

 

Keith groaned at the friction, and again when Lance mirrored Keith and got a good grip on his ass, pulling them together with even more pressure. Heat built in his lower half, and he chased it desperately. “You’re ridiculous,” he muttered anyway, hiding a stupidly fond smile against Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, but you love it.”

 

Keith heard the question beneath the cockiness, the doubt that was always there – maybe because they **hadn’t** told anyone about them, but Keith was still getting used to what was between them, and wasn’t ready to deal with the prying questions yet. So he turned his head and actually let Lance see the sappy face he couldn’t stop making, and leaned in to kiss him. “Yeah, I do.”

 

-

 

In the hallway beyond the door, Pidge took another handful of whatever the popcorn analogue Hunk had created was. She managed to shove about half of it into her mouth on the first try, though some kernels dropped and bounced on the floor.

 

“You think they’re done yet?” she asked through a mouthful of space popcorn.

 

Hunk shrugged, dropping his own handful into his mouth, managing to catch all of it in one go. Pidge observed this and made a face at him that involved an open mouth of half-chewed space popcorn.

 

“Dunno,” he said after swallowing. “They usually try to sneak out about five and a half doboshes after Keith makes that weird screechy noise, and I haven’t heard that yet, so.”

 

As if on cue, Keith’s voice rose audibly from nothing, to a low whine, and then into “that weird screechy noise” and Hunk nodded sagely. “There we go,” he said.

 

Pidge and Hunk hurried to clean up the popcorn and move the bowl over a few feet so it wasn’t clear that they’d been sitting right outside the door, and scooted across the floor to join it. Pidge pulled one of their half-finished projects out of her bag and they set about making it look like they’d just gotten distracted by work in the middle of the hallway – hey, they’d done weirder.

 

As they set the scene, scattering mechanical parts around where they were sitting, Hunk sighed deeply. “I wish they’d just trust us, you know? We keep giving them chances to just **tell** us they’re together, but they’re still so scared of what we’ll think…”

 

Pidge raised an eyebrow, unconvinced that that was why, but she shrugged and went along with it. She was just here for the hilarious babbled excuses that always ensued when Keith and Lance left the room and found them sitting there.


	4. Bad Ideas - Hunk/Shay and Allura/Shay, Hunk+Allura, others - Sex pollen, effectively

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien spices lead to everyone losing inhibitions and weird shit happening. Hunk and Allura get themselves off while mutually talking about Shay. (Keith/Shiro, Pidge/NOPE, and lightly implied Lance/Coran in the background)

So using the weird alien spice had been a poor choice. Hunk could admit that.

 

Still, he could tell that everyone had only lost their inhibitions after eating dessert and not their morals, so there was that, at least. Granted, that meant he **really** didn’t want to think about what it meant that Lance and Coran had disappeared from the dining room at the same time, but it also meant that Pidge had been able to make a face of absolute horror as they all realized what was happening, then to flee the room yelling indecipherably. Keith, bad with the impulse-control thing at the best of times, had quite literally pounced on Shiro like a very large, enthusiastic cat, sending them and their chairs to the floor. Now Hunk could see the occasional leg flung in the air above the table, first with pants visible, then without. He’d had to stand to dodge one of Shiro’s boots.

 

But yeah, Hunk could feel himself sweating a bit with nervousness in addition to the weird pleasurable heat swimming through his body. This was gonna be really awkward as soon as the spice wore off.

 

“Hunk…”

 

Hunk had lost track of Allura for a moment, and when he turned around, his eyes bulged. She was in the process of stripping out of her dress – huh, he’d always wondered how Altean clothes fastened, it seemed to be different from the bodysuits they wore under their armor, which was interesting – and giving him a look with some serious smolder in it.

 

Hunk, blinking, looked behind himself to check that she was talking to Hunk as in **him**. Yep, she was talking to him. Smiling nervously, Hunk turned back to her and suddenly couldn’t manage to keep his eyes respectfully on her face, something he was normally very good with. Normally, though, he wasn’t dosed with some kind of alien aphrodisiac and confronted with a Princess’ breasts. Really really **nice** breasts.

 

“Um,” he said eloquently.

 

Allura smiled and sauntered over – oh god oh god oh god – one hand still working on her skirt and the other coming up to trail down his arm, leaving a tingling warmth where her fingertips had touched.

 

“As long as we’re in this… condition,” she started, “would you mind assisting me? You’re very kind and handsome, and I’m sure we can help each other without it ruining our friendship…”

 

“Uh,” Hunk said, and his brain was yelling at him to agree, right now, no waiting, just do whatever the pretty lady says, but then a familiar face flashed in his mind and he had to shake his head. “Shay,” he said simply.

 

Allura stopped at that and actually pouted. Between the wet-lipped pout and the heated eyes and the, you know, breasts, Hunk suspected a weaker man might have given in, but someone already had his heart – and other body parts, probably, assuming she was interested in those and Balmerans actually did things that way, but the point still stood – and he shook his head again.

 

“Nope,” he said, feeling a sympathetic expression cross his face. “Sorry, I couldn’t do that to her. She’s just so… amazing.”

 

Allura actually smiled at that. She was still flushed and breathing a bit hard, but she seemed suddenly charmed, all the same. “That is romantic,” she allowed. Her hand stopped fiddling with her skirt and she clasped her hands. “Shay is so kind, and gentle. You’re very lucky.”

 

Hunk blushed even deeper. Suddenly the naked princess in front of him was almost forgotten as visions of Shay, her bravery and her sweetness and her pretty pretty features filled his mind. “I know, right? I mean, we’re not – there’s nothing official yet, neither of us is really in the right place, with the intergalactic battles and the rebuilding of her entire civilization and everything, but she’s so **perfect**.”

 

“Isn’t she?” Allura agreed. “I can’t believe she is so sweet after enduring so much, and she was willing to risk everything for you.”

 

“Yeah,” Hunk sighed. The heat in his body was settling lower and flaring, reminding him of how much he’d wanted to do with Shay before they had to leave, beyond the quick, mutually awkward and yet **amazing** kiss they’d shared, tucked away behind a crystal formation. He had to shift, pressing his thighs together and hoping Allura didn’t look down.

 

No such luck. Allura saw the motion, and an expression of sly interest crossed her face. “Shay is rather beautiful, too, isn’t she?” she said, which, what? Hunk wasn’t following, here. He continued to not follow as Allura twisted to sit in the nearest chair, gracefully dodging what looked like one of Keith’s gloves in the process. “With those eyes, and her strong hands…” Allura was spreading her legs beneath her skirt and bringing her own hand to her neck, caressing it before dragging down to skim a fraction of an inch past her nipple.

 

Hunk blinked, and Allura’s distant, heated expression dropped for a moment in favor of mild annoyance. She gestured at the chair next to Hunk impatiently. “We might as well both indulge ourselves while this lasts, it will be less awkward for everyone that way.” Hunk wasn’t sure that was how that worked, but okay. She continued, “If you’re uncomfortable with my… sharing your admiration of Shay, let me know, and you should know that I will never get in the way of your pairing. Nothing is stopping us from helping each other along right now – verbally – though.”

 

Hunk blinked for a second more and then – “Oh!” He nodded, “Oh, okay, I get it.” He considered the option for a moment, then shrugged. “Sure, why not?” He dropped into the nearest chair and swiveled it to face the wall, because he was pretty sure he’d just seen Keith’s bare ass raised above the table, for whatever reason, and that was kinda distracting.

 

Allura turned her chair to face the same direction, and he heard her sigh in pleasure and relief as her arm moved, hand going out of sight under her skirt, hiked up to her toned thighs now. “Her build is so strong…” Allura sighed, head tilting back and her eyes closed.

 

Hunk nodded eagerly and copied her position, reaching a hand down with none of the embarrassment he’d usually be feeling. He cupped his half-chub and sighed. “Yeah. And her ears are just so darned **cute** , I don’t even know how that’s possible!”

 

“She was willing to give everything for others, and her kindness…”

 

“Oh god, the way she just helps people, right?”

 

Allura was sounding increasingly breathy, voice pitching into a moan. “Her hands,” she noted again. “I can’t imagine what they’d feel like.”

 

“Smoother than you’d think,” Hunk supplied, rubbing himself in teasing circles. “Hard, yeah, but so gentle with the way she moves them.”

 

Allura moaned outright, and there were subtle wet noises coming from her direction. “She seems like she’d be so careful with them.”

 

“So careful. And just, tender and kinda nervous, but you know how she loves new experiences, and she was so interested in how we felt so different on the outside, but how our feelings were so similar.” Hunk worked his hand over his clothed erection vigorously, sighing at the memories. It was starting to chafe a bit, though, so he hurriedly undid his fly, spat on his palm, and took himself in hand, sighing in delight. He stroked slowly at first, then couldn’t wait as the heat flared up again, and soon he was jerking himself even faster than he usually did in the privacy of his room.

 

“Did you kiss?” Allura asked after a brief pause in actual words. “What was she like?”

 

“It was different,” Hunk confessed. “I haven’t kissed a lot of humans, I mean, but we mostly just touched mouths, since she doesn’t really have lips? But she was so warm there, and we actually touched tongues by accident, and it was wet and **amazing**.”

 

Allura groaned. Hunk could actually hear the rustle of fabric and wet sort of squishing noises over the sound of Keith and Shiro doing whatever it was that involved a lot of moaning and a weird metallic vibrating sound that Hunk was pretending not to notice.

 

Hunk’s breathing was fast and labored now, and he jacked himself as fast as he could, the slide going easier now that copious amounts of pre-come were dripping down the sides of his dick. “God, **Shay** …” he moaned, and the heat in him crested. He shouted at the force of his orgasm, curling into himself in pleasure so intense it was almost painful.

 

Allura made a high-pitched trilling noise almost simultaneously, and the analytical part of Hunk noted past the mind-numbing pleasure that that was what an Altean orgasm sounded like, apparently. Cool.

 

Hunk just sat there hunched over and breathing hard for a few doboshes. There was come on his pants because he hadn’t exactly taken them off, and he’d want to clean his chair up – Allura should probably do the same – but he felt awesome.

 

His head was also fully clear now, though, and he expected the mortification to set in any tick now.

 

Oddly, the embarrassment didn’t come, and after a while, Hunk sighed and gave a mighty stretch, his back cracking. “Well that was something,” he noted mildly.

 

He glanced at Allura, and she seemed similarly unbothered. “It certainly was,” she agreed.

 

They both stood at their leisure and, after a moment’s hesitation, used napkins to wipe up their hands and seats, re-doing their clothing in comfortable silence. “So, still friends?” Hunk had to ask. “We didn’t make things weird, did we?”

 

Allura thought on it seriously for a moment, then shook her head, adjusting her skirt back to rights. “No, I don’t think we did. I like to think that we’ve actually come closer as a result of this.” She looked oddly cheerful, and also unaware of the possible double-entendre. Well, Hunk wasn’t about to bring that up and then have to explain it, not when he still felt kinda floaty.

 

“That works for me,” Hunk said amiably.

 

There was a really weird squelching sound and then a clang from whatever the hell Shiro and Keith were still doing, and Hunk and Allura looked at each other.

 

“That might be kinda weird, though,” Hunk admitted, jerking his head in that direction.

 

Allura furrowed her brow, then nodded decisively. “True. Would you like to come to the lounge with me? I believe we still have enough nunvil that we can work on forgetting that part. Pidge may want to join us.”

 

Hunk nodded, too. “Sounds good. I’m gonna go label that spice properly first, though.”


	5. Tricks and Traps - Keith/Shiro - Keith "tricks" Shiro into a snuggle-date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this drabble, but naked cuddling happens.

Starlight shimmered through the observation deck’s wide windows, casting barely-there shadows across the subtle dips and rises of Keith’s body. Shiro smiled and ran a hand across Keith’s belly, making it dip in ticklishly, on his way to hooking it around Keith’s side and anchoring Keith more firmly against his body, like by pressing their naked skin together he could make this stolen moment last as long as they wanted.

 

“You know, I would have spent time with you without the made-up questions,” Shiro murmured into the side of Keith’s neck. Keith’s hair was tickling his eyes, but Shiro just closed them, unwilling to move. He knew Keith’s body by touch just as well as he did by sight now, anyway.

 

He could feel Keith’s awkward shrug move both their bodies, and Shiro smiled against Keith’s skin for the hundredth time that night. He hadn’t been fooled by Keith’s shifty-eyed claim to have questions about a nebula they were passing; while it was a valid topic, and one Shiro would normally love discussing, Keith had always been the worst liar Shiro knew.

 

The floor of the observation deck was hard and cold under the blanket Keith had brought, and Shiro wasn’t sure how long they’d have before someone came looking and started wondering about the door being locked, but he just snuggled against Keith all the same and enjoyed Keith clinging back. They’d have a talk about honestly communicating their needs later, but for now, Shiro let himself be weirdly charmed that Keith would try to trick him into a date.


	6. Fight/Makeup - Keith/Lance - Makeup and masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was a willful misunderstanding of the "makeup" thing.
> 
> Makeovers as a team-building exercise ends with Lance having to sneak away and jerk off in the bathroom to thoughts of Keith.

“Worst. Bonding exercise. Ever,” Pidge grumbled. Hunk made an indignant sound and she stopped squirming with a put-upon sigh, letting him resume brushing color across her eyelids.

 

“Allura said it was traditional,” Hunk defended, finishing one eye and dipping his brush into a pot to start on the other. He looked like he was enjoying this, at least, despite the haphazard makeup job Pidge had done on his face.

 

“Then why isn’t Allura involved?” Lance whined, until Keith’s sharp “hey!” upon which Lance fixed his face into exaggerated stillness.

 

Honestly, Lance really was enjoying this ‘team-building exercise.’ He just wished Allura could be involved, too, because he was willing to bet she was awesome at putting on makeup. It was her paints and powders they were using, after all.

 

At least everyone was taking this seriously, except for maybe Pidge. Hunk was doing a moderately good, precise job on Pidge’s face, and Keith looked pretty damn good, if Lance said so himself.

 

Wait. Keith’s **makeup** looked good. The makeup that Lance had applied. Right. Okay, it helped that Keith had those perfectly symmetrical features and looked unfairly good when he was focused like this, all his attention on Lance as he dragged a damp brush across Lance’s sensitive lips and…

 

Okay, yeah, so Lance was currently holding his jacket over his lap to hide what this was doing to him, but whatever.

 

It wasn’t his fault that it was weirdly sexy, the way Keith frowned and focused all his attention on Lance, the way that his warm breath puffed against Lance’s face when he leaned in to examine the line of color he’d drawn above Lance’s eye. And, okay, it actually was totally Lance’s fault that Keith looked especially goddamn pretty right now, his dark eyes exaggerated and looking more piercing than ever due to the smokiness Lance had dragged along the lashlines.

 

When Keith’s tongue dipped out unconsciously and swept across his rouged lips, tinting them even redder and glossy, like he’d just had them wrapped around a dick, rubbing them red and sensitive, spit slipping out of his mouth and coating his chin –

 

“Dude, are you okay?” Hunk asked, peering over from where he was now carefully sitting on Pidge to keep her still.

 

Keith’s face was a little farther back now, confused and mildly concerned, and Lance snapped his jaw shut, laughing nervously. “Why do you ask?” He reached up to ruffle the back of his hair, then realized he was trying to **not** look like he was anxious that they’d somehow know he’d just been thinking about his teammate blowing someone, and sat on his hand hurriedly.

 

Keith was looking even more concerned now. “You just made a noise like that furry thing on Arus did when Hunk stepped on it,” he said bluntly. “And now you’re really red. Are you sick?”

 

“What? No!” Lance blustered. “Just, um, thinking about how awesome we’re all gonna look, am I right?”

 

From the three flat stares, no one believed him.

 

Lance cleared his throat and hopped to his feet. Valor and discretion and all that. “So, yeah, great team-building, guys, but I need to hit the john. Back in a bit!” He may have fled the room a little.

 

Once in a private stall, Lance leaned against a cool wall and shoved his pants down so quickly he might have given himself a bit of friction burn on his thighs. Still, that didn’t stop him from getting a hand around himself the second Lance Junior was free, and groaning out loud in relief.

 

Holy shit. That was so awkward, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Keith’s mouth, and tongue, and how if he got those painted lips around Lance’s cock, he’d probably take it as seriously as he took everything else, even bonding exercises where they gave each other makeovers. Soon there would be lipstick stains smeared all over Lance’s dick, smeared around Keith’s mouth in a messy fade outward, and his smoky-rimmed eyes would be all heated as he looked up at Lance, his cheek bulging from the head of Lance’s dick as Keith tried a new angle.

 

Lance pumped himself harder, the precome sliding liberally enough that it didn’t chafe anymore, although he didn’t think he could have stopped even if it did.

 

Spit sliding down Keith’s chin, tears dragging trails in his eye makeup as he stubbornly tried to take too much at once, the back of his throat contracting around the head of Lance’s cock…

 

Lance swore and came in real life, cock jerking and drooling all over his hand and the floor in front of him. He stood there, curled into himself and breathing hard, and swore again. Maybe Pidge had a point about this bonding exercise.


	7. Surprise - Keith/Shiro - Wait what Shiro's an Omega? (A/B/O)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro share Shiro's heat. (Please note that there is a brief mention of potential past non-con, but it's not discussed in any detail and this is pretty much pure fluffy pwp.)

“I can’t believe Lance didn’t know you were an omega,” Keith grumbled into the side of Shiro’s neck.

 

Shiro’s chest lifted Keith up and down from where Keith was sprawled halfway across him as he laughed softly. “It hadn’t come up yet, how would be? And Hunk didn’t know, either,” Shiro pointed out with a smile in his voice.

 

Keith huffed and curled even closer, heedless of the way their naked skin stuck together, tacky with drying sweat. “Still.”

 

“Lance never realized Pidge was a girl,” Shiro continued, way too reasonable for the situation. “I’m not offended.”

 

“You weren’t **hiding** it, though.” Keith was offended on Shiro’s behalf, even if Shiro wasn’t. Too many people on Earth had seen Shiro’s build and attitude and assumed “alpha,” then got all shocked and started asking intrusive questions when Shiro corrected them. Shiro never appeared to mind too much, but Keith saw the way he’d always stood stiffer and blushed at the blatantly inappropriate comments and redirected the topic as soon as he politely could. Keith burrowed closer to Shiro under the haphazardly pulled up sheet, hooking his ankles more firmly around Shiro’s.

 

He could feel, as well as hear, Shiro sigh. “Don’t be mad at him for it, okay, Keith? He was just surprised, he didn’t say anything wrong.”

 

Keith grumbled a bit more, but he didn’t want to keep talking about Lance, anyway, not now. They were in one of the lulls in Shiro’s heat, and it was one of Keith’s favorite parts – Shiro was softer like this, open in a way he could rarely bring himself to be anymore, and they could talk quietly about anything, or not, just enjoying being together.

 

They weren’t mated yet; they’d only started doing anything physical since arriving at the Castle of Lions, and Shiro wanted to go slowly. Keith would have argued if Shiro’s hesitation was just a matter of the age difference; they’d known each other for a very long time and they’d always been closer than “friends” really allowed. Besides, they were in the middle of a war now, and who knew how much time they’d get? But, although Shiro never admitted it outside these rare quiet moments when his walls were down, he was still working through a lot of things from his time with the Galra. Shiro would let Keith soothe and rumble him back to sleep when they were together and Shiro awoke panting and sweating in fear, but there were also days where he couldn’t bring himself to accept a soft touch. Neither of them were sure what had happened in the year Shiro was held captive, but not all of his scars were obviously from combat, and Keith had vowed that he would give Shiro as much time as he needed, even if he was never ready.

 

Still, they’d fallen back together like a gravitational pull, and it had felt so natural for Keith to offer when Shiro mentioned his oncoming heat, that first time. They’d made sure to have their first time together before the heat started – Shiro didn’t want Keith’s first time to be rushed, or the result of pure hormones, and Keith just didn’t want to wait. Also, he was fairly certain, or at least they both hoped, it was Shiro’s first time with another actual person since Adam, too.

 

That first heat had been amazing. Keith wished he had better words for it, but really, words had gone out the window around the time Shiro had found him in the training room, faltering and shivering a little as he told Keith that he was pretty sure it was time – though Keith was absolutely not under any obligation, Shiro would be fine if Keith had changed his mind, their relationship wouldn’t be hurt at all if Keith said no – which was also around the time Keith had basically pounced on him and then proceeded to ensure that they nearly didn’t make it back to the sleeping quarters.

 

By now, they were both less awkward about it, so when Shiro had come to tell Keith this morning that his heat was starting, he’d leaned in close behind Keith and murmured it in his ear, mostly just to watch Keith flush and go dark-eyed and have to make his excuses to everyone at the breakfast table, the bastard. They’d already gone through two rounds of Keith knotting Shiro, first with Shiro desperate on his hands and knees, Keith’s shaking hands clenched around Shiro’s hips until they bruised, then again with Shiro relaxed enough to smugly show off his flexibility, legs up over Keith’s shoulders and ankles crossed behind his head.

 

Now they were resting, the worst of the come and slick already wiped from their bodies with one of the many towels Shiro always made sure were on hand, and they were just contentedly enjoying each other’s presence until the heat flared again.

 

They talked quietly for a while, staying off the subject of their teammates this time, but it wasn’t long until Shiro was taking a little longer between sentences, shifting unconsciously beneath Keith in a quest for even more skin-to-skin contact. There was a warm, familiar scent in the air, making Keith’s dick twitch – and even more than usual when he was in bed with Shiro, he felt the urge to purr and cover him with his body. Keith recognized the signs and smiled into Shiro’s neck, breath puffing against the sensitive skin there. He waited until Shiro was in the middle of a word, then bit down.

 

Shiro’s body arched underneath Keith and he broke off talking. “Oh – Keith!” he gasped, half scolding, half in breathless pleasure. Keith just smiled around the skin under his teeth and worried at it a bit, giving Shiro a new mark to carry with him – disappointingly under where Shiro’s collar would cover it, but that had been Shiro’s request. Shiro squirmed and grabbed Keith around the waist, hauling him entirely on top of himself. Keith went with it, only letting go of Shiro’s skin with his teeth when he was sure the bruise was dark enough to last, even though Shiro was starting to wordlessly plead for more.

 

Finally Shiro had had enough, and simply wrapped his legs around Keith, feet under Keith’s ass and pulling their bodies together demandingly. “Keith!” he tried to demand. It came out as more of a plea.

 

Keith grinned and pulled back enough to line himself up with where Shiro was soaked and already gaping a little. He distantly wished he had the ability to hold out on Shiro at times like these, tease him into a whimpering mess with no room for anything but want, but the thought of patience was nothing next to the reality of sliding home into Shiro’s slick heat on pure instinct.

 

Shiro’s legs and entire body tightened and quivered around Keith, and Keith couldn’t help but immediately jerk his hips into Shiro as rapidly as he could, both of them gasping and panting into the overheated air between them. The obscene noises and slaps of skin on skin urged Keith on to faster and harder thrusts, fighting for as much leverage as he could get with Shiro’s legs locked around his hips.

 

“God,” Keith panted, “Shiro…”

 

Shiro moaned in acknowledgement, rolling his hips up frantically to meet Keith’s thrusts. His hands were fisted in the sheets, probably with the effort of not grabbing onto Keith too hard. “Keith,” he managed, “come on, please-”

 

Keith gritted his teeth and tried to punch his hips forward even harder, bracing his elbows on either side of Shiro’s torso and lifting up enough to angle his thrusts up just a little, doing his damndest to make this as good for Shiro as he possibly could, Shiro deserved every bit of pleasure Keith could give him and more, and fuck if Keith wouldn’t give it to him or die trying –

 

A deep groan cracked out of Shiro’s chest, and his hips jerked erratically, his body spasming around Keith. His cock twitched and dripped where it lay red and hard between their bodies, and a rush of wetness soaked Keith’s cock, making him slip out for a second before he could push back in and keep going, knowing that Shiro liked the oversensitivity and would glare in betrayal at Keith if he even thought about pulling out right now.

 

Keith kept going as Shiro’s entire body relaxed, nearly melting into the sheets except for the occasional jerk of his hips when Keith stroked into him just right. Shiro’s eyes met Keith’s, still heat-hazed, but warm. Keith went with it when Shiro reached up and cradled his face in both hands, pulling him down into a messy kiss.

 

Keith’s arms gave out at about the same time Shiro’s legs fell open, splayed around Keith’s hips, but he kept going in little rabbit-thrusts as they traded air and kisses. Keith gasped into Shiro’s mouth as he felt the base of his own cock starting to tingle, and Shiro threaded his flesh hand into Keith’s hair to pull him even closer. Shiro mustered the energy to pull one of his legs back up and around Keith, urging him forward. “Come on…” Shiro murmured. “Knot me, baby. You can do it.”

 

Keith’s hips stuttered and he felt his base swell, locking him securely inside his omega, his Shiro.

 

Shiro moaned and his body twitched a little in response to the increasing fullness, and he kissed Keith’s gasping mouth tenderly. “That’s it,” he urged, rolling his hips to milk the orgasm out of Keith, and Keith could do nothing but oblige him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to finish and add!


	8. Free Day - Narti/Zethrid - Fingering and space cat voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narti gets Zethrid off, Kova is there too.
> 
> WARNING: In this chapter, there are mentions of what happens when you don't trim your claws before vaginally fingering someone, and both characters fully enjoy this.

Kova watching had been weird at first.

 

No. Zethrid took that back. It was still weird. Especially when she butted her head right up against something personal so Narti could “see” what she was doing once in a while. The contrast of unexpected fur instead of scaly heat against her sensitive bits was never a fun surprise. But, hell, Zethrid could deal.

 

She could deal because Narti wouldn’t do this for anyone else. It sounded sappy, but Zethrid always got a rush knowing that Narti wouldn’t carelessly slip out of her armor and bodysuit with someone else watching. Narti wouldn’t expose her scales and her scars to someone who didn’t already know every inch of her body and find it fucking gorgeous. And Narti definitely wouldn’t open her mouth for anyone else. Zethrid still didn’t get why Narti thought doing that would make her vulnerable – it wasn’t like those finally-bared teeth made her look anything but savage and deadly. But, whatever. It was a “cultural” thing, Acxa said. Besides, that meant Zethrid got this all to herself.

 

“This” was Narti’s forked tongue flicking at Zethrid’s clit right now. Soon it would flick lower, along with clawed fingers tickling and sliding inside. The claws always drew a bit of blood on their way, but Zethrid liked the vicious sting as much as Narti liked eagerly lapping at where the blood beaded up. Narti would come up for air with little smears of red on her chin and Zethrid could never resist yanking her up by the shoulders and pushing their mouths together. The kisses were rough and a little one-sided, since Narti didn’t exactly have lips, but Zethrid couldn’t stop herself if she wanted to, and why would she want to?

 

When Narti got impatient to go back to tonguing Zethrid’s cunt, she always brought her tail around to shove herself back from Zethrid’s chest, anyway. Zethrid always let her go, although they both knew that Zethrid could hold Narti in any position she wanted, as long as she wanted. And then Narti would slide down Zethrid’s powerful bare body again, scales going easily over tufts of fur.

 

Narti would always zero in on her goal without any more warm-up from there, sliding a finger in rough and easy while she vigorously tongued Zethrid’s clit. They’d go from one finger to two as soon as Zethrid started complaining that she could take it, and Zethrid swore that Narti’s expression got a little smug every time. Anyone else would get punched, but Narti got a pass.

 

Zethrid didn’t like thinking about it, but she had a suspicion that if it came down to a brawl, Narti could beat her. Sure, Narti was strong and had that tail working like an extra limb, but physically Zethrid was completely confident she could take down anyone in a standard fight. But Narti was quick and clever, and if she got her hands on Zethrid’s head, well. It was just as well they were on the same side, in Zethrid’s opinion.

 

That wasn’t why Zethrid let Narti into her bed and between her thighs, though. Narti was weird and Narti was confusing, but Narti didn’t say stupid things, either, and didn’t keep harping on “don’t kill anyone this time, Zethrid,” “stop slamming that man against the wall, Zethrid,” “for fuck’s sake why would you blow that up, Zethrid.” Seriously. And Narti was smart. And Narti was deadly, and she terrified people without even trying.

 

It didn’t hurt that she was gorgeous, of course.

 

Zethrid groaned and spread her legs wider, clutching the sheets on either side and ripping them with the force of her grip. Narti’s fingers were pumping in hard, and the slick sounds were loud and obscene in the quiet room. Zethrid didn’t reach down to pull Narti’s head closer by her little cat-ears and force her tongue even closer, because Zethrid wasn’t a fucking barbarian – and because last time she tried, Narti used those sharp teeth and bit Zethrid’s clit kinda harder than a sexy nibble.

 

The fullness and pressure and the occasional threatening nick of claws had Zethrid getting closer by the tick, anyway. She moaned that out to Narti and Narti picked up the pace. Her fingers were moving in a blur, when Zethrid pushed herself up to look, and the feathery flicks of her tongue almost felt like a ticklish vibration where Zethrid’s clit was swollen up and urgent.

 

“Come on…” Zethrid moaned. It for herself, more than Narti, because they both knew Narti could get her there.

 

The tickling pressure against her clit built the wet heat more and more the longer it went at that rate, making Zethrid’s abs jump and her muscles start to seize without her input. Her clenching cunt suddenly made Narti’s fingers feel bigger and sharper. All of it just kept going in agonizing pleasure, getting better and hotter and wetter until Zethrid had to throw her head back and scream. Everything pulsed and burst with an overwhelming crash of heat, burning away anything that wasn’t Narti’s tongue and fingers.

 

Zethrid became aware of herself as an actual person again to find Narti’s fingers gone from her sore cunt. Instead, Narti’s hands were solidly wrapped around one thigh each, and her head was still nestled between Zethrid’s legs, licking slower now, like she was soothing Zethrid back to reality.

 

Zethrid blinked.

 

Kova blinked back at her. The cat was a almost-unnoticeable but warm weight on her chest, staring intently into her face. Narti’s fingers kneaded at her thighs gently.

 

Zethrid smiled at the goddamn cat.


End file.
